Sonic boom Sleepover
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: This is actually a crossover of Jessie, Ant Farm, Good Luck Charlie, Dog with a blog, and Shake it up, Wizards of Warvely place, and austin and ally. Trish invites over friends for a sleepover that she met on facebook. Only girls at the sleepover but boys do come along. Give it a chance. I'm new to this so don't judge me.
1. It's a sleepover!:Ally and Alex:

**Hi! New author cookielover1441peace here! Just call me Cookie. I love nicknames anyway. So heres a new story, It's a crossover between the disney shows. I know, I watch disney channel. Well I'm still here and I'm still awesome so woohoo!**

Alex's P.O.V  
I was happy when I got the strange invitation to a sleepover. I mean I don't get invited to sleepovers or any types of parties often, probably because what happened at G-G's tea party.  
The funnier thing was that Harper was invited too. She usually isn't invited anywhere except craft parties.  
I groaned as I tried to fit my hairbrush in the bag. I just wouldn't shut! But what if... I looked around and saw that nobody was there so I pulled out my wand. "I need more room in my bag, so fit my stuff in like that." Sparks shot from My wand and suddenly everything fit. It was like magic! (ha ha.)  
I was still staring down at my suitcase when I heard a voice, "you used magic?" My best friend harper was standing at my door with her "Why did you use magic Alex?" face on. You may think that's pacific but you don't know how many times she had to put on that face. "Hi Harper! You ready to go!" I put on my best, I'm Innocent face and stared at my friend. Harper cautiously said, "Okay but you better not let those girls notice magic. They're normal, like me." I looked down at Harpers dress. Today it was a white dress drawn on with chalk. She also had a chalk wrapper necklace on with a chalk headband. She had more chalk jewelry too. I "That dress is not normal," I said then cracked up. Harper made a pouty face, "Hey!"  
I smiled and flashed us to the house of the sleepover.

Ally's P.O.V

It was not my idea to throw at party at sonic boom. That was all Trish. She decided to just go and invite random people she met on facebook. Now we're having a giant party and inviting random people. I ran up to Trish. "Trish, how many people did you invite?" I asked. Trish Counted on her fingers, "fifteen, not including us," she said. "Trish!" I said! "Wait a second!" Trish said. She pulled out her phone. I peeked over her shoulder at the screen.

AwesomeWiz67: So ready to par-tay!

Trishkbob123456: Yeah! C U Soon!

**Nanny101: Yeah! Finally get a break from the boys!  
TeddyBearSW99: Sorry if I get a call every minute. My mom's overprotective.  
SingingHero0: Same with my dad  
DOGloverDOG: I can't wait to get away from my brother.  
Trishkbob123456: G2G getting ready for the party!**

Trish smiled and put away her phone. I sighed. This is going to be a long night.


	2. Preparations :Teddy and Jessie:

**So here's chapter two. Hope you like it!**

**Teddy's P.O.V**

"Mom! Ivy and I are going to a sleepover!" I yelled across the room. "Okay! Be safe!" She yelled back. I sighed. Little did she know, the sleepover was in Miami. I walked outside to find Gabe on the porch bench looking excited. "What is it?" I asked him. He looked up. "Oh just a little birthday present I gave to mrs. Dabney." I raised an eyebrow. Gabe ignored the eyebrow and continued. "She should be finding it right about," We heard Mrs. Dabney scream. "Now," Gabe finished. I sighed as I saw Mrs. Dabney running towards us, covered in Worms and green goo. She saw Gabe sitting on the porch steps and pounced on him. "What did you do?" She screamed. Gabe smiled. "I thought that would be obvious Mrs. Dabney." She growled and that was enough to get My Mom to come out, bringing Toby with her.  
Mom saw Mrs. Dabney and couldn't help but laugh. I started to laugh too and soon, Mrs. Dabney was Scowling at all of us.  
Just then I saw Ivy walking toward us. I smile and held up my suitcase. "Ready to go?" I asked. "Ready as I'll ever be," Ivy responded and we hopped in Ed and drove down to Florida.

**Jessie's P.O.V**

Sometimes I wish I wasn't a nanny. It's just so stinking hard. Bake Zuri brownies, Help Emma pick her wardrobe, Run into Lukes room because of an emergency called "I'm in love with my nanny so I'll lock her in my room and google over her. It ain't fun by the way. Today was the night of the sleepover. Teenage girls, and Emma and Zuri. Yep, we had all gotten the invitation from Trishkbob123456. At first I was mad but then I realized they would be fun to have around at a sleepover. I just couldn't wait.  
I rushed out of the bathroom after having to clean up an accident. Bertram was supposed to do it but he was too busy cleaning up the porch. More like pretending he's marrying invisible lady ga ga. I ran into Ravi who was freaking out because he couldn't find Mrs. Kipling. Luke was Skateboarding in the house and he sure was surprised when I pulled his skateboard from under his feet. I whacked him on the bottom with it and said, "That counts as a spanking." He rubbed his behind as I moved on up to my room to get my bags. We were flying there in a private jet. Oh, I couldn't wait to see Trishkbob123456's face when she saw us arrive in the helicopter. It would be priceless. Now that I remember, I think there was this girl named Trish who was one of Austin Moon's friends. I peeked in Emma's room and saw her packing fashion magazines.  
I was running down the hall when I saw Zuri. "You ready to go?" I asked her. "Yep!" She smiled and popped the p. I herded her in front of Emma's room where we picked up Zuri's blonde headed sister.  
Before we made it outside Bertram ran toward us screaming, "Take me with you!" He was covered in finger paint and I imagine that was what Ravi was talking about when he said, "Luke's big prank." I sighed.  
We hopped in the elevator and pressed the button. This party's just getting started.


	3. We're Here! :Harper and Avery:

**WooHoo! Chapter three! Tell me in your reviews who I should do next.**

Harper's P.O.V

We were some of the first people to get there. That's probably because we had magic on our side. I looked in there and saw two girls. One had frizzy black hair while the other had brown hair with blonde highlights. We walked inside and saw instruments, lots of instruments. The girl with the frizzy hair walked up to us and said, "Hi I'm Trish and this is Ally." She gestured at the other girl. "I'm Harper!" I said joyfully. "And that's Alex." Alex waved and set her stuff down on the nearest bench. She pulled out her phone and started texting some random girl.  
Then we heard a strong wind. It was summer though! I ran outside to see a helicopter hovering in front of us. They landed on the firm mall sidewalk. Then a red headed girl came out with two younger girls. "Jessie!" said Trish. "So your trishkbob123456!" said the girl who I think was named Jessie. They came out and introduced themselves as Jessie Emma and seemed to know each other so they started talking. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked. Ally pointed across the store and I ran over there.

Avery's P.O.V

When I arrived everyone else was already there. I was being driven by Tyler so, of course, when he saw all the cute girls he started flirting. I just wish the parrot was here right now to say, "Tyler is a Jerk!" Most of them pushed him away. Some of them even said they had boyfriends. Tyler had been there for too long so I herded him into the car and said, "don't worry big boy, there are more girls in Passadina." Tyler whined and complained but this was a girls only sleepover so he didn't stand a chance. As soon as he was at least a few miles away I walked in sonic boom. It was amazing! Instruments everywhere! Then I noticed everyone staring at me. "Hi I'm Avery!" I said. "I'm so sorry about my brother." Everyone seemed to accept the apology. One girl named Ally said, "Who's ready to party!" she held up a calculator. Then another girl, Olive I think, Held up her calculator. They ran to the back of the room to begin there calculas. Then Lexi rolled her eyes. "Now that the nerds are gone let's have some fun! Any game suggestions?" I smiled. "How about truth or dare?"  
**  
Tell me what dares I should do! Also tell me who's P.O.V I should do next. Your choices are,  
A Lexi  
B Ce-Ce  
C Ivy  
D Chyna  
Thanks for the review K-Cat! **


	4. Truth or Dare :Ce-Ce Tinka and Rocky:

**Thank you for picking Ce-Ce guest! Keep on being awesome! You know Ce-Ce is an interesting character with her red hair her bangs her... I do not own any of these disney shows.**

Ce-Ce's P.O.V  
I knew I would be first! Maybe I'm sikik! I don't know how to spell that word, I've never been good at spelling. But I was ready when Avery asked my truth or dare. "Dare!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me but I didn't care. Avery grinned evily and I started to regret saying dare. "Ce-Ce," She started. "I dare you to call my brother and ask him out, Then when he asks who this is say it's Katy Perry. Then hang up." I felt bad for Katy Perry. I grabbed my phone and dialed in the number Avery told me. When Tyler picked up I shot a glare at Avery. I hoped that he wouldn't have his phone with him. "Hi," I said shyly. "Are you Tyler Jennings?" I hoped he would say, no I'm Taylor Lautner but again, no such luck. I cut to the chase. "Will you go out with me?" I asked. There was complete silence. "Put him on speaker!" said one of the girls. I did and they started to giggle. You could hear the drool escaping from his mouth. Then we heard the sound of a car swerving really fast. "Aw, Ce-Ce! You almost made him run into a tree!" Said Tinka between giggles. Then Tyler asked who this was. "This is Katy Perry!" I yelled before I hung up. The girls were going to need surgery, they were laughing so hard. I glared at the one who laughed the most. "Tinka, Truth or dare?"

**Tinka's P.O.V**  
I looked around the room. I knew that either one I picked would be horrible. So, of course, I picked dare. I'm not a chicken. Ce-Ce smiled, "I dare you to go to the mall, buy some normal pajamas and wear them all night. I looked down. "What isn't normal about these clothes?" I asked. As soon as I said that, I regretted it. The girls started laughing super hard. I sighed and took off out of the house.

**Rocky's P.O.V**  
When Tinka came back she actually looked quite pretty. Her hair was down and she was wearing a T-shirt with PJ pants covered in ducks. She sat down and turned to me. "Rocky, truth or dare." I sighed, "Truth." Tinka Grinned, "Is it true you kissed a lizard when you were three?" I sighed, "Yes." The girls burst into fits of giggles. I rolled my eyes. "How is that even funny?" Ce-ce decided to answer. "How could you think it's not?" then she started laughing again. I sighed. Let's play something else. Then all the lights shut off and I heard someone scream.****

Oo! Cliffie. I am so mean! Tell me what you think in your reviews.


	5. Secrets revealed :Lexi and Ally:

**I left you hanging on that last one. Get used to it.**  
**Rocky: Can we please continue with the story?**  
**Cookie: How'd you get here?**  
**Rocky: I have my ways..**  
**Ce-Ce: Okay I got you here now where's my ten bucks?**  
**Rocky: And there's my ways, (points to Ce-ce)**  
**Ce-Ce: Smiles and waves**  
**Cookie: Girls, we've got to continue the story but someone has to do the disclaimer**  
**Rocky: Not it!**  
**Ce-ce: Not it!**  
**Cookie: Tinka?**  
**Tinka: Fine, Cookielover1441peace does not own disney channel or me, thank goodness!**  
**Cookie: Hey!**

**Lexi's P.O.V**

When it was dark I screamed. I couldn't see my reflection in the mirror. I need to see! Now that's why I'm afraid of the dark. No light, no mirror, no looking at beautiful me. "What's wrong Lexi?" China asked. "I can't see my reflection!" I said. I could practically hear everyone rolling their eyes. Then Paisely butted in, "She can't see her reflection! Someone call an ambulance!" Then suddenly the lights turned back on and up by the lightswitch was Ally and Olive. They laughed and went on about us looking so scared. "Get down here!" I demanded. I threw one of my death glares and they came down. "Now we'll continue our truth or dare game,"I said. Rocky started, "Ally, truth or dare?"

**Ally's P.O.V**

Rocky looked deadly in the moonlight. I gulped and started to decide what I should do. If i picked dare I'd have to do something even worse than call Tyler and ask him out. If I picked Truth Rocky was going to ask something really embarassing. I played it safe, "Truth." Rocky smiled. "Who do you like?" I saw Trish smiling. Then I looked at Emma. That girl would kill me if I admitted it but you have to be honest and I'm a very honest person. "Austin Moon," I choked out. "What!" yelled Emma. She tried to trample me but Jessie held her back. Man, that girl is strong. I nodded. I saw Trish dancing for joy, "She finally admits it!" Then I heard a new voice, "Really?" I turned around and saw my partner, Austin Moon.


	6. this is war! :Austin:

****

Austin's P.O.V  
I knew I shouldn't have listened when Dez said we should spy on the girls. I knew it was a bad idea when I saw other boys gathering to watch them too. There were a bunch of them, all sizes too. It turns out that Tyler dude came back when he heard Katy Perry like him. Too bad I had to break it to him that it was just a prank call. He was very disapointed.  
So we had a stakeout. We were doing fine until Dez's video camera made a beeping sound. The girls all looked over at us and we had to quickly hide. Most of them were smart, and headed into Ally's room but, no! I just had to rush downstairs. I quickly found a place behind the drums, and man was it crammed! I stared at their game through the tiny space between the drum and the ground. Then I heard Ally say she liked me.  
I was shocked. I thought she liked Dallas. So of course I just had to stand up and say my feelings out loud.  
The girls looked pretty angry to find a boy in the middle of their sleepover, and I saw that Alex girl reach into her boot, until Ally stopped them. She looked the least angry, which was actually surprising. I cringed as I saw her frown, the one she only gets when she's mad. I was about to try to explain when Trish yelled, "Attack!" The girls grabbed pillows and started to attack. I found the nearest instrument, A guitar, and used it as a shield. Those girls are vicious.  
Then Ally's door burst open. Out came Dez holding his video camera. The girls smiled, happy to have found another boy to beat up when the rest of the boys came out. They had found random objects and were using them as weapons. "Attack!" yelled the smallest boy, Flyn I think.  
That's what started world war three.


	7. Karaoke :Austin:

**Austin's P.O.V**  
The battle raged on and on. Feathers were flying everywhere. Finally someone reached the radio. It was time for Karaoke! (Warning! Mash up ahead! Feel free to sound it out and see how it goes together! :))

**Yeah**  
**Woah**  
**I'm walking on a thin line**  
**And my hands are tied **  
**Got no where to hide**

**I'm standing at a crossroad**  
**Don't know where to go**  
**Feeling so exposed**

**Yeah I'm caught in between**  
**Where I"m going and where I've been**  
**But no, there's no turning back**  
**Yeah **

**It's like I'm balanced on the edge**  
**It's like I'm hanging by a thread**  
**But I'm still gonna push ahead**  
**So I tell myself**  
**Yeah, I tell myself**

Nothing's gonna break us apart  
We're always gonna shine in the dark  
Wherever we go, wherever we are  
We'll always be like  
Two halves of the same heart...  
Same heart!

_Well, you know everything's gonna be a breeze_  
_That the end will no doubt justify the means_  
_You could fix any problem at the slightest ease _  
_Yes please_  
_Well, you might find out, it'll go to your head_  
_When you write a report on a book you never read_  
_With the snap of your fingers you can make your bed_  
_That's what I said_  
_Everything is not what it seems_  
_When you can get all you wanted in your wildest dreams_  
_You might run into trouble if you go to extremes_  
_Because everything is not what it seems_

Hey Jessie  
Hey Jessie  
It feels like a party everyday.  
Hey Jessie  
Hey Jessie  
But they keep on pulling me every which way.  
Hey Jessie  
Hey Jessie

My whole world is changing.  
Turning around.  
They got me going crazy.  
Shaking a ground.  
But they took a chance with the new girl in town.  
And I don't wanna let them down, down, down.

**Today's all burnt toast running late dad jokes has anybody seen my left shoe.**  
**Close my eyes take a bite grab a ride laugh out loud, there it is up on the roof.**  
**I been there I survived, so just take my advice.**  
**Hang In There Baby, Things Are Crazy But I Know Your Futures Bright**  
**Hang In There Baby There's No Maybe Everything Turns Out Alright**  
**Sure Life Is Up And Down But Trust Me It Comes Back Around**  
**Your Gonna Love Who You Turn Out To Be**

_Yeah, I am_  
_You are_  
_We are_  
_Exceptional_  
_Yeah, exceptional_

_Yeah, I am_  
_You are_  
_We are_  
_Exceptional_  
_Yeah, exceptional_

_Ooh,_  
_Ooh ooh,_  
_Doh, ooh,_  
_Whoo!_

(Dog with a blog has no songs so I'm sorry. I might add one later!)  
I sighed. Time to get to bed. That was a long night.


	8. Sequel :Ally:

**Since you guys liked Sonic Boom Sleepover so much I made a sequel! Sonic Boom Blowout Party! So here's a sneak peek.**

**Cece: Thank goodness you're finally updating!**

**Cookie: It wasn't that long was it?**

**Cece: Try Three months.**

**Cookie: Woah!**

**Rocky: You've probably had other things more important than this**

**Cece: What's more important than this?**

**Rocky: Good Point**

**Cookie: Hey! I have a life!**

**Cece and Rocky: You do?**

**Cookie: You guys are mean.**

**Cece: Well you don't even own us so we can say whatever we want!**

**Cookie: That's right I do not own Shake it up or any of the disney shows that are included.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

It was time to bring a team Austin meeting to order.

"Why does it have to be team Austin?" Trish asked. "Why not team Trish?" "Trish," I told her. "Not everything is about you." "Well this is!" Was Trish's answer.

I sighed. "Where's Dez?" I asked. "Usually it's Austin that's late.

We watched as the cabinet that held other instruments started to shake. Suddenly it fell down and the door opened.

"It's a ghost!" Nelson screamed. "The cabinet's haunted! Run for your lives!"

"No it's just stupid Dez and his stupid ideas," Trish said. "Come out Dez!" The cabinet door opened and out walked the red headed oddball himself.

"And that is why you don't try to play wall ball in a cabinet," Dez said as if that explained everything.

"Wait, wait, wait," Austin said stepping up to Dez. "You played wall ball in that cabinet?" Dez nodded. "Cool!" Austin said and he and Dez did their handshake.

"Well let's just call this meeting to order," I said stopping the chaos. We all sat down and I called the meeting to order.

"Since Austin is super famous I think we need to have a public event to have him perform at," I said. The three other teenagers answered quite intelligently. "What?" "A parade!" I said. I held up a drawing of all of us on a parade float waving at a crowd.

"Can I see that?" Trish asked. I handed it over to her. Trish crumpled it up and threw it in a garbage can. "Parades are boring!" she said. Austin and Dez nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any better ideas?" I asked with my hands on my hips. Trish walked up to me. "How about we throw a giant party!" Austin and Dez nodded in agreement but, Trish wasn't done. "Not just any party, A Sonic Boom Blowout Party!"

**Ally: I don't think we have a cabinet in Sonic Boom**

**Cookie: Ally work with me here!**

**Ally: just saying!**

**Nelson: Do I really sound like that.**

**Cookie and Ally: Yeah**

**Cookie: And Nelson you aren't supposed to be here! Security!**

**Nelson who is being towed away by security guards: Cookie, you have your own body guards?**

**Cookie: Yeah writing this story really brought in the money!**


End file.
